<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodline by graveyardrevenant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555988">Bloodline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant'>graveyardrevenant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Blastoise - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brutal, Charizard - Freeform, Crobat - Freeform, Cultures, Death, Demons, Devils, Dragonite - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gengar - Freeform, Goddesses, Gods, Gore, Greek gods, Hostage Situations, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Houndoom - Freeform, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Milotic - Freeform, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon, Random stuff mixed together, Ritual, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Sickle - Freeform, Umbrakinesis, Urban Legends, Violence, Weapons, fairytale, greek goddesses, hemomancer, myths, weeping angel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there’s no basic way to say this shortly, but apparently when I was 16 or 17, I decided to write an Alternate Universe of Pokémon. I literally pulled anything out of my head— violence, gods/goddesses from multiple cultures, demons, power manipulators, all of that. I put it into this work and after rereading it now, years after making it, I decided it’s too interesting to just let it sit in my note section. So here you go  :)</p><p>Do not read this if you don’t want to see this alternate universe of this game, please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karin | Karen &amp; Wataru | Lance, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Reader, Red (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story might involve quotes in different languages. If you’re a fluent speaker of the language you see and something is wrong, please let me know! 💜<br/>This story is really random, I promise you I have no idea why I got this idea. <br/>Also, please do not get upset over Red and Gary’s portrayal in this. They’re canonically adults now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The time is coming,” he always told her. </p><p>“The predator always catches his prey.” The king said to the queen.</p><p>“It is indeed about to begin,” she always responded to him. </p><p>“But the prey just might have a trick up her sleeve.” The queen told her king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dark Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little beginning to the story~<br/>This story is very mysterious lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m usually trash at fighting scenes, but I surprisingly did okay in these.<br/>Peep me giving Gary the intense skill with knives and blood, and making Red as intimidating as he is in the games :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crimson red blade soared through the air, searching for its target wherever it was. It forcefully seared through the air and defied all physical elements as it kept aiming for the target it finally found, a criminal. The blade pierced right through their eye, going all the way from the cornea and piercing through the skull in the back. It demolished the bone like a hammer to a glass vase, making it split into several shards. It sliced through the eye so fast and hard it caused it to burst just as the bone had shattered brutally. </p><p>The criminal could no longer move as the blade harshly ripped through a few lobes of his brain and pinned him to the crag behind him like a note on the wall. The criminal was dead, nailed to the crag with a blade jutting out from behind, slumped and on his knees as his arms hung low. Blood began to seep from the wound, both front and back, like water through the cracks of rock walls. It soaked his skin and dyed it red as it absorbed into his clothes. </p><p>He looked like a piece of paper that was stapled to the bulletin board and someone tried to rip it off. He walked over to the man and ripped out the blade to stab it into the body of another criminal, using his other blade to make a double impact. His blood began to leak onto the man’s arms but it soon began to soak into his skin. Gary chuckled as he ripped the blades out, letting the man collapse to the ground. “You’re all laughably weak,” he simply said. </p><p>As another criminal ran behind Gary, he pushed his blade behind him, stabbing the man in the gut. He took out both of his blades and quickly stabbed them upward into the man’s head from the bottom of his mouth. He watched him grind his teeth as his skull was cracked by the force of the blades. In an effort to inflict more pain, Gray flicked both of his wrists upward, causing the man’s head to jerk upwards and brutally crack his neck. His spine began to break and crumble loudly into Gary’s ears and he knew he had achieved his goal. Gary followed through by twisting the blades upward and jerking his hands up to fully kill the man. </p><p>As one more approached him, he viciously jammed his blade into the neck of the man. He pushed the blade down until it reached his abdomen and ripped through the rest of his bones and flesh. The blood shot from his developing corpse and Gary used his power over the crimson liquid to fan it behind him and form a blade made from the blood of his enemy. He gripped the weapon and tossed it straight into the next man. The force of the throw launched it into the cavity of his chest like a sniper’s bullet and pushed his heart out the back of his body due to the force of the shot. Gary watched with amusement as the man fell dead onto the ground, proud of his work. </p><p>He looked over to Brock, who was using boulders and even plates of the earth to kill his opponents. He opened up the earth’s surface to create a deep, seemingly endless ravine. An opponent fell in and hung from one of the rocky plates jutting out from the inside. “Please... I’ll do anything, just don’t kill me...!” He begged. Brock smirked as he watched the man beg. “Criminals like you make the job of demons like me all the more interesting. It’s time for you to pay for your crimes,” he simply said before he closed up the earth, crushing the criminal between the plates, a smirk soon forming on his face. </p><p>A quick glance over to a redhead who was blowing her frigid breath into the face of her enemy, freezing him entirely in his place. He appeared to be looking up at her, eyes widened in pure terror, his mouth agape and his whole body contorted as he was petrified and frozen into place. Lorelei would often say she’d freeze her opponents right into place and she always stuck to her word. Her promises and threats were never empty. She chuckled sadistically. “Poor little criminal, your life has no meaning so you steal the most valuable things from others... their lives.” She walked around him, her hands tracing all over his frozen body to taunt him until she traced her hand along the part where his forehead would be. ”Your turn,” was all she said before she grasped his forehead and a thick icicle protruded out the back of his head, his brain and left eye on the end of it. </p><p>Gary walked nonchalantly, his hands now in his pockets and his blades now gone, willing to come back if he called them out. He looked around as his allies killed all the criminals they came across. A smirk was on his face until a sudden, delicious scent hit his nose. Like the realization of reality, the scent hit his nose and travelled all throughout his body like the rush of a drug. He exhaled as he shut his eyes in ecstasy. He opened them, the irises now red and signaling his need to find it. “O positive... someone’s nearby,” he simply said. </p><p>“I have him right here,” Red called out. Gary looked over to see that he had him caught in his chains. The razors on the chains were cutting easily, deeply into the skin of the criminal. Blood oozed from his wounds like water from a fountain. He didn’t have much time left, and Gary could feel it. “Hold him, Red.” He ordered. “This party just keeps on going,” he commented as he walked over to them. </p><p>“P-please...” the man begged. Gary smirked as he watched the man plead. “Keep begging me for your life. I wanna see you cry some more before I kill you.” He sadistically said as he pulled out one of his blades. “Pl-please, I didn’t do it...!” He wailed. “Oh? So the little girl is lying to us?” Gary tilted his head. “You’ve got the wrong guy!” He yelled. “That’s not what the Saffron City police department said,” he said as he backed up, “nor the Goldenrod City police department. You’ve got two regions that conspire against you. I say it’s pretty obvious that it is you.” Gary looked down at his blade. </p><p>“Besides,” he watched it drop with the blood of his enemies, “the description fits you completely. That little girl’s bruises are from being beaten and all of them match the size of your fists and feet. Any skin that scraped off of you was left on her and with close and careful testing, we matched it to your DNA. And she told us she fears crows because of you. Those carrion crow tattoos look an awful lot like the ones she talked about. And only a man who was once in the military could have inflicted the damage you did. Overpowered... Aggressive... Ruthless... In fact,” he paused as he looked up, “a man who was in the military with you testified and snitched on you. He was your strict general who kicked you out of the military for your repeated offense of disobeying orders, misusing artillery and protocols, and excessive and unnecessary violence. Lt. Surge and the little girl described all of those exact details about you. Down to your physical conditions. Seen a doctor lately for those heart palpitations?” Gary asked, a cruel smirk on his face. </p><p>“N-no way... There’s no way he’d sell me out like that...! Lt. Surge and I, we were close...!” He exclaimed. “If your general describes you like that, I doubt you’re close at all. Lt. Surge is no liar, he doesn’t keep secrets about pigs, and he can be brutal but his methods never exceeded the boundaries to where it was too far. But you definitely did.” Gary simply said. He turned back to the man. </p><p>“I’ve talked too long, wasted my basic knowledge of forensics and intelligence for someone that doesn’t matter anyway. I’m done talking. I want nothing more than for you to help me stabilize this world.” He said. The man shivered, feeling a hint at what Gary was getting at. “H-How will I do that...?” He dared ask. Gary chuckled as he gripped his blade. “... By dying,” and then Red gave a harsh pull, causing the razor blades in his chains to viciously cut off the man’s arms. He screamed in agony, watching helplessly as the demons around him watched him slip away in a sadistic manner, snickering as they watched. He fell into his knees, pointlessly and fearfully begging for help. But Gary would have none of it. He simply threw his blade into the head of the man, pushing his body back into the ground and killing him instantly due to the brutal crushing of his skull. </p><p>Gary stood there, a few drops of blood on his face, looking down at the man along with his comrades. Eventually, they all looked up at him. “It’s only just begun,” he only said. </p><p>•</p><p>The man gasped as he ducked and narrowly avoided his opponent’s attack. He huffed as he charged towards the big brute, attempting to slam his knee into his abdomen. He succeeded when his knee went up high and jammed right into the spot it was meant for, and proceeded to follow through with a three-hit combo to the face and a grab while he was stunned. He flipped him over his knee and onto the floor. He landed with a palpable thud, his back slightly aching from the impact. He backed away to give him some space, and looked at his next opponent. </p><p>The psychic and the poison ninja both came at the man at the same time. The psychic came for him first and tried to aim low with a sliding kick that would surely trip up the man’s feet and bring him down. But the man was faster and parried the psychic quicker than lightning. The poison ninja came rushing at the man until he disappeared into a gasp of blackness. The man already knew this trick, and when the ninja attempted to strike from the shadows and deliver a kick to the man’s back, the man grabbed his foot from behind as it barely graced the side of his head. He redirected his own strength and the poison ninja’s and forcefully launched him into the brute who was just getting up. </p><p>The psychic got up after feigning his surrender and pivoted his foot to maintain his stance. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, quite literally, and drew six cards from his sleeves, three in both hands. He threw them in the man’s direction, their edges as sharp as the blades of a butterfly knife. The edges shined for a split second before the glare disappeared, attempting to trick him. He dodged the first two that were plain. The next two were tarot death cards that were supposed to kill on contact, but the man swiftly dodged them as they detonated. The last two had completely disappeared, but he followed their sound and plucked them from the air without gaining a single cut. He threw them back at the psychic like they were shurikens. The psychic plucked them from the air before acting on his next attack. He quickly pushed his leg up to take a swipe at the man. But his arms blocked both the side kick and the kick from below. The next low kick was grabbed and parried once more. The psychic stood up and seemingly faded into the air like the distorted waves his Alakazam emitted, but the man was not falling for it as he simply hiked his leg up and kicked the psychic in his side to expose him again. He then pulled the psychic up and kicked him into the two men he defended himself against, the flutter of his cape no louder than the flap of a Butterfree’s wings as he fought. His stance was still intact, his feet still firmly on the floor and his fists still clenched to ready himself for any other hits. But the three opponents seemed to be done and looked up at their successor. </p><p>“God damn, you’re a tough opponent.” Koga remarked, slowly getting up off of Bruno and gripping part of his body. “Taming and raising dragons is not my only prowess. The Dragon Tamers in my bloodline also saw it necessary to teach me to hold my own against any physical attack.” He said as he walked over and helped Will up. “I thought you would’ve been done when Koga tried to attack you from the shadows,” Will said as he rubbed his side. </p><p>“So many arts of physical combat left untouched by the tamers...” He replied. “I would’ve thought a big brute like me would surely have taken you down,” Bruno said. “Size and numbers are mostly irrelevant,” He said. Bruno rubbed his wrist and grunted. “I see that now, Lance.” Lance cracked his knuckles and reached for his water bottle. “We should do this more often. I enjoy a good sparring match,” he said as he headed towards the door. </p><p>“We all know who you truly appreciate sparring with,” Koga jokingly called out, hinting at a certain periwinkle-blue-haired woman in their stature. Lance simply chuckled as he headed over to the door. Without turning back, he replied. “You should ice yourself instead of trying to burn me, Bruno,” he joked as he walked out the door, leaving all three of them with their mouths gaping in the wake of his sharp tongue. The flutter of his cape was as quiet as the flutter of a Butterfree’s wings, both in out of combat. </p><p> </p><p>The powder-blue-haired woman flipped through the selection of photos, looking at each of them out of boredom and curiosity. It was a collection of photos from photo shoots containing them together as the Johto Elite Four and some with just her and other famous dark-type trainers across the regions, such as Sydney from Hoenn. Some of them were just of her posing for interviews and magazines published about famous trainers. Quite a few of them were done in her name. </p><p>Karen, a famous dark-type trainer of the Johto Elite Four, was popular amongst a lot of people. Her fierceness and strength were part of the reason why she was idolized by women— young and old— and she was praised for her confidence. A strong, independent woman like her was famous across all the regions. But as she looked through these photos, she wondered if anyone knew her dark, devastating secret. </p><p>Karen was a demon. </p><p>Karen had powers, something underneath the skin, so to speak. Quite literally, she had something underneath her skin and if she dared to cut herself open, all hell would break loose on whoever caused it to happen. In fact, the whole Johto League was an interesting lot. Most of the famous trainers were. Champions, gym leaders, Elite Four, and so on. They were known for being the most mysterious of all the regions. Everyone thought this because of the vibe they gave off and some even said they all looked sickly pale like vampires and that was reason enough for people to stick to the rumor that they were mysterious and different. </p><p>Will was a crazy psychic with a lust for killing bad people— and a lot of these demonic famous trainers were, but Will had a couple tricks up his sleeves, literally— and keeping the peace. Koga was a ninja and a master of poison. He was often killing bad people with poison alone and surprising them with his combat skills as a ni ja before their deaths. Bruno was a strong brute who could smash someone’s head to gore and bits of bloody matter with a single punch, which was far beyond human standards of strength. Karen was a fierce “mistress” of the dark with a couple of dark and terrifying secrets of her own. There was more to be said about Karen besides the basic description, but that was better left unsaid until the time game where she’d have to cut herself open to spill her secrets. </p><p>Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen all succeeded in their ways of being mysterious and different. Will could utilize telekinesis, Koga could generate poison, Bruno and Karen could both manipulate the dark, but Karen could move things with mental effort alone. Above all, Lance was the most mysterious of them all. So elegant, so strong, so.... transparent and yet so vague. </p><p>The factors of their mysteriousness were all lost in a void of confusing explanations and assumptions. The people of Johto all had their thoughts and assumptions about how their league was “mysterious”. But Lance got it the most. Being a dragon master and descending from legendary dragon tamers was enough for people to concede that he was the most mysterious and ultimate. With the patience of a viper, the strength unmatched, and the intelligence that exceeded everyone else in Johto, this led people to believe he was something different than human. If only the people of Johto knew, least of all if only they knew what Karen knew. </p><p>Being best friends with the Johto champion for years, practically since childhood, has made several things clear to her. He was no ordinary man. For starters, Lance was nowhere near human. Neither was she and they all masked their true powers, but Lance was special. Something about him spoke power and nobody not close to him would understand much. Following that, he had a certain strength that seemed unmatched. Lance’s strength was more than just Pokémon battling and raising dragons. He had a certain kind of strength that screamed superiority from miles away. </p><p>He also had a certain aura that effortlessly flowed off of him like air and it was palpable even through television screens. This aura was powerful and Karen was able to feel it when they met. This aura was so palpable from a distance and for her, for one time, extremely euphoric when making physical contact. Something about skin pressing against skin and heating up together...</p><p>Nobody knew who Lance the Dragon Master really was and how he lived. If only they could understand him the way the league did. If only they knew about him the ways that she did...</p><p>“Karen,” a simple voice called. She turned and saw the man heading towards her on the balcony. Tall, elegant, powerful. His stance strong and royal, like he was a king of the land. The people of Johto treated him as such and he would always be seen as a king. She watched as he came closer, his pale, beautifully sculpted clear skin reflecting in the sunset. His cape hypnotically flowing behind him like a line of subjects following him. His sturdy black boots with the dark red rings around the calve, his black and red suit looking more powerful than ever. Mixed with his naturally red hair and the eternal look of mysterious on his face, he looked to be a force to be reckoned with. He used to don a dark blue and orange suit, but ever since he went for a new black and red one, he looked more like a king. The gold chain that held the base of his cape collar together added onto the look, a key item that many real legendary dragon tamers had. </p><p>“How did your visit to the doctor go?” He asked first. “Are you feeling better?” Karen looked down at her arm and lifted it up to show him where she was injected. “I was given a shot, different than what’s administered to human patients. The doctor said it was something else. It took care of my symptoms one-hundred percent, they disappeared within an hour. But I don’t think I have the flu.” She said. He carefully grabbed her arm, examining it and rotating it as he eyed everything. </p><p>“Was it painful because it was a different kind of shot?” He asked as he looked at the reddened injection site. “Not much. If it was given to a human it probably would have been.” She answered, looking up at him. Lance stopped to look down at her. “The doctor...” he began, his hand still grasping her arm. “... Came from a special place. She knew how to treat me. She said it would calm my symptoms but it wasn’t the flu. It had to be... Her.” She said. “Anything else bothering you? You were crying the other day.” He asked. Karen was confused but she finally remembered what he was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Shut barriers and emptiness in the dark, silver blue locks encased around a pale, snow-complexed face of an angel. Arms hung low like tree vines in a jungle, legs broke down and lowered unto the ground as if they were one of the fallen. </p><p>Soulless black nails tapped restlessly onto her near-white skin and dug a tad bit deeper. Scraping, scratching, nearly tearing, light strokes upon her smooth skin. There was release, the crimson that pried itself free from underneath her nails and glowed a vibrant, electrifying red. It poured through her skin, burning like a flame, almost as hot as the sun itself in its finest form. Her pearly white teeth sliced through her lip and a splash of the same fluids flowed onto her tongue like flavors. She felt everything at once and nothing at all at the same time. </p><p>Her head tilted back slowly, like a rocking chair. Her eyes, half lidded, then closed, prepared to take in the momentary high. A calling echoed in her mind, the wailing and the cries of the lost and the damned etched into her pretty little head like a song. The sounds came like the chosen, scratching and clawing from behind the frozen walls, waiting to burn them down and rinse the blood from underneath her fingernails. She would set them free, let them out to play. Her true friends were about to become undone and she was awaiting their arrival. Sadism, her best friend, she would let her run free, flocking in the flower gardens for fun. </p><p>They were so ready...</p><p>She was so complete...</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you to stop scratching your skin like that?" His voice broke through the voices and the screams in her head and she instantly shook free from her momentary bliss, falling like an angel from heaven back into the real world. Her mind was temporarily cleared, irrevocably wasted. </p><p>"Stop that, it's not healthy." Instruction. She never followed very often. She was never a good listener. </p><p>"Lance? I-I was just-</p><p>"Having a little bit of anxiety? I understand that, but please don't hurt yourself like that. It's painful and tremendously dangering." He advised. He picked her up and took a good look at her. </p><p>"You have tears streaming down your face... There are light red scratches on your arm." He noted. "The others can't see you like this. Here, I'll just use my cape to clean it for now." </p><p>He lifted the leather and velvety material and draped it upon her face, motioning down under her eyes. She watched her irises, so icy blue they could have been mistaken as a completely white eye from afar. Dilated, growing smaller, diminishing, shrinking in anger, waiting to claw something. </p><p>Tear guts apart, flock among the blood. </p><p>Steal hearts from the damned. </p><p>Rip them apart. </p><p>"There," he dropped his cape back down to just above the bottom of his feet. "that should do it." His hand wrapped lightly around hers, skin as soft as lace and lilacs, wind sifting though her fingers like ribbons. Her lips parted to let out a light gasp and a flash within her eyes. </p><p>White. Everything. </p><p>Flashing. </p><p>Blank copies. </p><p>Nothingness. </p><p>Mysterious. Investigate later. </p><p>"Something wrong, Karen?" He prodded, lightly squeezing her hand, pulling her out of the ocean and back into reality... again. </p><p>Quit living in a dream. </p><p>"I-I'm fine, just really tired. I didn’t sleep much last night..." she muttered as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "It's nothing. Let's just not focus on it." </p><p>"... Alright... When we get to the conference in two days, we won't stay for more than an hour or two. We're the second region. When I introduce us and conclude all the issues, that's our key to leave if we want to and I will." He told her. </p><p>"Perfect." </p><p>Crave the dark.<br/>
Get lost within the shadows.<br/>
Taste the feeling of sweet death.<br/>
Bittersweet tragedy. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything else is fine. Today was just the day I got something for it.” She said. “Anything else? Anything you remember from....” he trailed off. “Nothing... Not even when I visited the therapist.” She answered. “We will figure this out,” he promised her. Karen sighed, her hopes running thin. “I know, I’m just impatient...” </p><p>Lance looked down, sighing as she said that. “I’ve never seen such issues associated with amnesia like this. More so, someone’s powers.” He claimed. “Really? It’s just sibling rivalry. Haven’t you and Clair had the same issue?” Karen asked. “Clair and I are cousins, not siblings, and she’s not under my skin like your sister is yours.” He remarked with a smirk. “Shut up, you two argue like siblings.” </p><p>“But is she under my skin to where I need specialized medicine administered intravenously to calm her down?” He asked her. Karen rolled her eyes, not tolerating his jokes any longer. “Fucker.... Anyway, what time is the conference? And why do we have to be present?” </p><p>“The conference is at 8 P.M. and it’s supposed to end at 10 P.M. We’re the second region so we should be able to come and go.” He said as he headed towards the entrance to her room. “Why so late?!” Karen almost yelled. “Someone complained that 7 A.M. was too early, so they pushed it back.” Lance’s voice echoed throughout Karen’s room as he walked to her bedroom door. Karen sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“Fantastic, let me further degrade myself.” She said as she followed behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>